Até ao Fim
by misskrum
Summary: Nada mais eram que simples páginas que poderiam ser reescritas vezes sem conta por ela. Com a alma dela. TRGW - Projecto B&R da secção TG do 6V


**Autor**: misskrum  
**Título**: Até ao fim  
**Sinopse**: Nada mais eram que simples páginas que poderiam ser reescritas vezes sem conta por ela. Com a alma dela.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr/Ginevra Weasley (só para não variar HAHAHA)  
**Classificação**: T  
**Género**: angst  
**Spoilers**: 2

**N/A**:sinto-me com um espirito muito natalício HAHAHAHAHA prenda para... LESTRANGE MARTA cofcofcof ou como quem diz, Leuh Teixeira, sobrinho do meu coração - e até temos o mesmo apelido ^^ É também prenda de anos porque eu sou uma pessoa poupada, okay? HAHAHA

**N/A(2): **sabem no CoS, quando o pottah chega e salva a ginny? Humm... vamos lá ignorar isso *mrgreen*

**N/A(3)**: Fanfic para o projecto black&red da secção **mais LINDA** e **MARAVILHOSA** do 6V... A TG **(L)**

**N/A(4): **música utilizada: Hysteria - Muse (L)

* * *

**Até ao fim  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

_It's bugging me, grating me  
__And twisting me around_

Não aguentava mais todo aquele palavreado infantil, nem a tua paixão sem noção. Era tão... nojento?

Podia não ter um corpo, por agora, mas conseguia sentir todos os meus órgãos a revirar e a revirar e a revirar... Até ao fim.

_I'm endlessly caving in  
__And turning inside out_

E eu pergunto-me se tudo isto é necessário e se continuar a ler as suas palavras é necessário e se analisar a sua caligrafia redonda e grande é necessário. E eu sei que é, mas prefiro pensar que não. Mesmo que seja a minha única saída.

Observo a tinha preta que absorvo e eu sou parte da dela. Porque eu absorvo-te Ginevra. Eu absorver-te-ei até ao fim.

'_Cause I want it now  
__I want it now  
__Give me your heart and your soul  
__And I'm breaking out  
__I'm breaking out  
__Last chance to lose control_

Gostaria de poder gritar, de te poder mostrar quem sou, e era tão bonito ver-te a sucumbir à minha falta de controlo. Tão... Simples. Tão... Perfeito.

Então porque não o faço? Porque não te mostro que tu não és nada perto de mim? Porque não te digo que Lord Voldemort está no comando?

Sei que morrerias, e eu preciso da tua alma. Aí eu apanharei o teu coração. E como será bom ver-te minha, Ginevra... Até ao fim.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
__And forcing me to stive_

As tuas mãos tocam o meu diário e sinto-as percorrerem a lombada suavemente. E essa demonstração de carinho mata-me por dentro e sinto as páginas em fogo. E tu largas rapidamente o diário e queres gritar por socorro mas sabes que não o podes fazer. Apagas o fogo, destróis a possibilidade de eu me ir, porque não consegues imaginar a vida sem mim. E aquele pedaço da minha alma alimentar-se-á da tua e tu viverás comigo. Serás sempre parte de mim. Não gostas da novidade?

_To be endlessly  
__Cool within  
__And dreaming I'm alive_

Queres provar que não precisas de mim e inutilmente atiras o meu diário para aquela casa de banho imunda.

Quis rir às gargalhadas de ti, sabias?

Nunca pensei que chegasses a esse ponto de me quereres negar. Temes-me, odeias-me, amas-me, respeitas-me. Ó Ginevra...

E então tu raptaste-me. E eu controlei-me para não te matar. E tu temeste-me mais. E as tuas palavras ficaram cada vez mais enfadonhas.

Já não conseguia sequer ler naquela caligrafia molhada, aquela tinta misturada com sal. Choravas, mas talvez chorasses mais depois. Tu irias ver no fim.

'_Cause I want it now  
__I want it now  
__Give me your heart and yourl soul  
__I'm not breaking down  
__I'm breaking out  
__Last chance to lose control_

Eras ruiva, pequena, tinhas olhos castanho-avermelhado e eras a pessoa mais sem graça que eu alguma vez tinha visto. Choravas, gritavas e ao mesmo tempo tentavas não falar. Doía-te, rompia-te, abria-te. Olhavas nos meus olhos e eu não via um pedido de misericórdia neles. E isso só me fez ser mais rápido.

Saia do diário bruscamente e cada vez me tornava mais forte. Toquei-te e paraste de chorar. Sorri e desmaiaste.

Pequena. Patética. Minha Ginevra, até ao fim.

_And i want you now  
__I want you now  
__I fell my heart implode  
__And I'm breaking out  
__Escaping now  
__Feeling my faith erode_

Pego-te ao colo e levo-te a passear na câmara como um mórbido bailado sem fim. Dançamos juntos naquele salão colorido porque tu lá estás. Os teus patéticos cabelos vermelhos destoam naquele lugar sombrio, e eu mudo-os de cor.

Primeiro pinto-os de preto, depois de castanho, depois de verde, depois de branco, depois de loiro e eu não conseguia parar. Deixo-te cair no chão com um baque doentio e não és mais de uma boneca de trapos sem qualquer utilidade.

Mas quem disse que eu precisava de uma razão para te manter?

Roubei-te a varinha, convoquei o teu destino e antes que pudesses abrir os olhos estavas no meu colo e os teus cabelos eram vermelhos.

Beijei-te e senti toda a tua aversão a mim.

Boneca de trapos, a tua alma é minha. Eu só preciso do teu coração agora.

Boneca de trapos, não adianta resistir. Serás minha até ao_ teu_ fim.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei que gostas de muse (PORQUE ALGUÉM TE VICIOU COM UNINTENDED) então aqui está. Espero que não me mates. HAHAHA


End file.
